Interstellar Tanabata Festival
by Eldenfirefly
Summary: Ethen the ghost agent gets an invite to participate in the Interstellar Tanabata Festival! This is a series of one shot stories with the Interstella Tanabata Festival as the backdrop setting. There will be a lot of pairings! Mainly romance heavy, action lite.
1. Stardust

**Tanabata Festival - Stardust**

Mira skipped along excitedly beside Ethen.

"Aren't you excited master? This is the first time we are at this Tanabata festival in the stars! I mean, a normal festival in Tokyo is one thing, but this is one held for all the spirits, and in the very stars! Its just wonderful that ghost agents were invited along as well! You will see lots of well known spirits here. And the best thing is, it's a week long event too! This is so wonderful!"

"Yes, Mira, I am happy and excited" Ethen agreed. After the massive battles at Ginza, he was glad for a break, and not just for himself but for his daemons. He had summoned all of them and told them to take the whole week off to enjoy themselves at the festival. He had gotten mobbed by his excited daemons as they all expressed their appreciation before they had all surprising disappeared in short order.

"Mira, how come everyone disappeared so quickly after I gave them the whole week off? We are already here in the festival? I thought they would have stuck around as it was more fun in a group."

Ethen asked.

"Well, you have to realize master, this festival is the Tanabata festival! It's a lovers festival! Even if you are a single daemon, it's a good time to go and find a boyfriend or girlfriend! In fact, a lot of couples get formed during this festival, and of course, existing couples use the festival to reaffirm their love to each other as well!"

As Mira finished, she stole a glance at Ethen a little shyly, she didn't want to say that she was still with Ethen because she didn't have any boyfriend. Ethen looked preoccupied and thoughtful as he absorbed what she just said.

Mira was glad for the break as well, they would be staying at the River of Stars Hotel for the whole week. It was grand place set in the stars just like the rest of the festival and they were going to have fun for a whole week. Ethen had been rather serious ever since the Ginza battles and he sometimes looked as if he had a great weight on his shoulders. As Mira stole a look at her master's face and saw him frowning in thought, she felt that her master needed this break just as much as his daemons.

So engrossed was Mira in her own thoughts that she failed to look where she was going at and bumped headfirst into another person's back.

"Opps!" Mira managed as her arms flailed. It was too late, as both she and the person lost their balance and went down face first onto the floor. A burst of star dust and star flakes rose up from the floor as they fell onto the starry floor together.

"Oh no! I am so sorry! Are you hurt? Errr… huh? You… are Eisuke!"

Mira stammered out as she rubbed her forehead, which had suffered the brunt of the impact. The person whom Mira had bumped into was indeed Eisuke. He was a powerful Spirit Sealer whom had met Ethen and Mira on several occasions, and they had even worked together to seal off some daemon gates. Eisuke, still sprawled on the floor, looked back at Mira and said wryly.

"Yes, its Eisuke, and erm, Mira, you are still sitting on my back!"

"Oh! Sorry sorry!" Mira got up hurriedly, looking very flustered as she realized that when she had recognized Eisuke, she was so surprised she had forgotten to get up and was still sitting on Eisuke. She flushed a deep red.

Eisuke got up slowly. His whole shirt front and pants had star dust and flakes sticking to it. He tried brushing some of it off.

"Let me help too, EIsuke, I am so sorry!"

Said Mira as she also joined in trying to brush off some of the star dust and flakes. It proved to be difficult as some stubbornly clung to Eisuke's clothes.

"Hmmm, its ok Mira. Forget about it. I will just go back and change." Said Eisuke, as he realized there was too much star dust and flakes stuck on him.

"Oh no, Eisuke, now I feel terrible! You will have to go all the way back to the River of Stars Hotel to change! This was all my fault!" Mira wore a woebegone look as she looked at the mess she had caused on Eisuke's clothes.

Then, Ethen had an idea.

"I know Mira! Why don't you take EIsuke shopping here! I am sure with such a huge festival, there will be some stalls selling yukata clothes. Then Eisuke can change into them!"

He subtlely shoved some money into Mira's hands and whispered to her.

"Go with him, and buy the Yukata for him, Mira. After all, you did ruin his clothes! Besides, he saved you once long ago, you have to thank him properly!"

Mira's closed her hands over the money and looked uncertain.

"But master, you will be all alone, will you be alright?"

"I will be fine! It's a tanabata festival, its perfectly safe!" Ethen reassured Mira. Then he quickly pushed her after Eisuke, who was already walking off.

"Quickly, Eisuke is already going off!"

Mira realized that as well, and no longer protested.

"Thanks master! I will come back and look for you later!" She called as she quickly ran after Eisuke and caught him before he managed to slip away.

"No worries, Mira! And Eisuke! Please look after Mira for me!"

Ethen called just before the crowd swallowed him, and they lost sight of each other.

Mira couldn't help but wonder a bit. Did she catch an expression of relief on her master's face before she turned away? But she had already caught Eisuke's sleeve, not wanting to lose him in the crowd, so she looked back at Eisuke and smiled.

"Let's get you some nice yukata to wear, Eisuke!" Mira beamed back at Eisuke.

The Tanabata Festival was in full swing now, and there were many people, ghost agents and spirits alike who were now walking the star dust strewn roads of the festival in the stars. Many couples were there, holding hands for it was a festival of love as well as fun.

Eisuke looked at the excited Mira beside him and wondered how he had been lucky enough to end up with the pretty anima spirit next to him as she looked for a clothing stall. Ethen's last words still echoed in him, and he couldn't help but steal a side long look at Mira again even as he pondered them. He knew it didn't have any deep meaning, but he decided he would certainly do his best to look after the bubbly anima spirit beside him while they were together this Tanabata festival.

He noticed that during the fall, Mira had gotten some star dust onto her clothes and hair as well. He suddenly stopped abruptly and pulled Mira to a stop as well.

"Huh? Why are we stopping? Eisuke?" Mira asked, looking back at him. She had been scanning the stalls looking for a Yukata stall, but hadn't had the luck to find one yet. The Tanabata festival was a massive one and there were stalls of all kinds from food to games and more.

Eisuke didn't say anything, but instead, he grabbed her sleeve and tugged her in another direction, walking with purpose. He stopped behind the stalls, a little off from the main star roads where there was less human and daemon traffic. He turned around and said.

"There's less people here. You have some stardust on your hair!"

And he reached out his hands and brushed off some stardust off Mira's hair.

"Ehhh? Oh! I do?"

Stammered Mira, even as she froze like a deer caught in headlights. Eisuke was taking the time to carefully brush off all the star dust and flakes off her hair. And while it was gentlemanly of him to do so, the gesture somehow felt rather intimate. Mira blushed deep red again and she shook a little. Was it from embarrassment? She noticed the look of utter concentration on Eisuke's face as he continued his task. His white hair had fallen forward covering his face partially, but he continued his task. Mira was reminded that Eisuke was a very handsome young man as she stared at him.

As Eisuke continued to brush star dust off Mira's hair, Eisuke was reminded of the time when he rescued a puppy in from a snowstorm and was brushing the snow away. Mira was standing still, and even trembling a little (was she afraid of him?). The star dust fell like snow flakes off her thick blond hair and sparkled before they hit the ground. She looked small, fragile but also utterly adorable as her eyes stared at Eisuke with just a hint of fright in them. Mira started to move a little, as if coming out of her trance. But Eisuke said sternly and firmly in a low voice.

"Stay still! I am almost done!"

And Mira, despite herself, stood shock still while he finished his task. She still trembled a little, just like the puppy Eisuke had rescued last time. And just like that puppy, she stood still for him. Eisuke only dropped his hands when every last spec of star dust had been brushed from Mira's hair. He was much more careful and through than Mira's previous clumsy attempts and Mira's hair was now free of star dust.

"All done now, Mira!" Eisuke broke into a rare smile. He was always satisfied when he completed a task, even one such as this, and of course, Mira right now also looked really pretty and reminded him of his puppy.

"Th… thanks Eisuke!" Stammered out Mira, as she seemed to come out of her trance. Why did Eisuke remind her so much of Ethen in that moment just now? Ethen had always cared for the welfare of his daemons, while her impression of Eisuke's treatment of daemons was very different. But just now, his gesture was so different and so like Ethen. His smile, something Mira had never seen before, made him look totally different. He looked … kind? Mira was truly confused.

"Come on, we don't just have to find me some yukata, you should get a new set yourself too!"

Eisuke grabbed her hand and walked back into the crowd purposefully. A very bemused Mira, still lost in thought about how different Eisuke was, followed him. Had Eisuke changed? He still seemed like the determined, focused spirit sealer he once was, but his treatment of daemons was now totally different. What had changed him? Lost in thought, Mira allowed herself to be dragged back into the crowds of the very busy Tanabata festival that was now in full swing…


	2. The Doll Princess

**_Interstellar Tanabata Festival – The Doll Princess_**

As the crowds at the Interstella Tanabata festival continued to grow, one couple was walking along a long bridge arching over a river made up of stars. The girl was clad in a red yukata with purplish lining and as she talked animatedly to the figure beside her, her face, framed by long jet black hair looked like that of a perfect porcelain doll.

"Wow Dai Kun, look! I can see stars flowing below this bridge! They are so pretty!" She clasped her hands together as she glanced at the stream of stars flowing underneath the bridge.

"You know I hate that name, Hina. Why can't you just call me Odairi?"

Muttered the boyish looking figure beside her. Odairi was wearing a black yukata with snow flakes and stars embossed on it. IT was matched by pants that were royal blue in color.

Ohina looked at Odairi and smoothed back a strand of his black hair that had strayed across his face.

"Well, you call me Hina, so why shouldn't I call you Dai Kun!"

She laughed delightfully in a way that made grown man weak kneed. It was a laugh full of energy, innocence and life.

"But Hina sounds cute! While Dai Kun… sounds weird!" grumbled Odairi.

"Well, I think Dai Kun is a cute name and I love it, naaaah!"

With a light tap, Ohina broke away from Odairi and leapt onto the railing of the bridge balancing on it and stuck out a small pink tongue at Odairi like a mischievous little girl.

"Hina! Come down from there! Its dangerous!"

Odairi's eyes widened in alarm as he looked at his fiancée balancing on the narrow bridge railing.

"It's fine, dear. Besides, its much less crowded here and its fun!"

Ohina not only refused to heed his advice, she now proceeded to walk along the narrow bridge railing with her arms spreadout as if she was on a tight rope, laughing with glee.

"Hina, please come down! Wait for me!"

Odair gritted his teeth in frustration, the bridge itself was also quite crowded, so even though Ohina was walking slowly and gingerly on the railing, she was still starting to pull ahead of him while he tried to fight his way through the crowds.

"Come up here, Dai Kun! Or I will leave you behind!" Ohina called back even as she continued her walk on the railing.

Seeing he had no choice if he wanted to keep up with Ohina, Odairi breathed a sigh of frustration and leapt onto the railing carefully as well. Ohina stole a quick look back and saw her beau now also perched gingerly upon the narrow bridge railing. A strand of hair had fallen across his face again, but he didn't bother with it as he concentrated on keeping his balance. His deep frown told her volumes about how he felt about the whole situation, but nevertheless, he was making progress and even starting to gain on her from behind.

"Oh! You are so fast! I am not going to let you catch me!"

Ohina squealed gleefully, as she suddenly broke into a run. The anima spirit's dainty feet tip tapped quickly across the railing and she laughed merrily.

"Hina! Please stop! Its dangerous!" Odari had no choice but to also start running as well. The rest of the crowd on the bridge looked in amazement as the two anima spirits seemed fly across the bridge railing.

Then it happened, Ohina slipped and she tottered on only one toe leaning forward as she tried to keep her balance, leaning over dangerously on top of the railing. She over compensated and fell backwards off the railing!

Odairi, still running, leapt forward and quickly caught her up in his arms as he leapt off the railing. He landed on the bridge and heaved a huge sigh of relief. Then he glared down at his doll princess.

"One of these days, you will frighten me to death, Hina! What if you had fallen over on the other side into the river of stars?"

Ohina clasped her arms around Odair and pulled his head closer.

"Thanks for catching me, Dai Kun! I never really think about such things like falling, I guess its because I know you will always be there to catch me!"

Ohina whispered even as she smoothed back the strand of hair across Odairi's face and kissed his check.

Odairi had been prepared to scold Ohina further but her words melted him and he found himself unable to offer any reproach. She always had this effect on him. It was why he always put up with whatever antics she did. He just couldn't find the heart to even be angry with her when she said something sweet like that straight after pulling a naughty stunt.

Then, he had an idea himself, and he smiled. He continued walking along the bridge, with Ohina in his arms.

"Erm, you can put me down now Dai Kun…" Ohina looked around and noticed a lot of people now looking and grinning at the couple. Her face had now gotten red and she struggled a little in Odairi's arms.

"No, I think I won't! You are so light, and I love carrying you! Now, don't struggle or you will cause even more people to stare at us!"

Odairi said with a wicked gleam in his eyes even as he looked at Ohina getting redder and redder. The doll princess was so adorable when she was like that, a heavy flush upon her usually porcelain like face.

"You… meanie! Put me down! Pretty please…" Ohina entreated as she saw more and more people looking at them and grinning. Now super embarrassed, she hid her hot face in Odairi's chest.

Odairi smiled and finally put her down on her feet. She looked so adorable like that, and he couldn't resist her soft plea. Ohina looked up and found that they had reached the end of the bridge.

"So next time, please don't do such a dangerous thing again Hina!" Odairi admonished.

"It was fun! But alright Dai Kun… spoilsport!" Ohina protested, but finally relented with a pout.

"And please stop calling me Dai Kun! I really much rather prefer Odairi!" He tried to press his luck, thinking he had the upper hand for once.

Ohina laughed merrily and shook her head. She reached out to clasp his face with her fingertips, raised herself on tip toe and whispered into Odairi's ear.

"No! You will always be my Dai Kun, just like I will always be your Hina…" Then she released him and skipped ahead, leaving him behind to catch up.

Odairi sighed with resignation. He simply doted on Ohina too much.

"I am such a fool…" He muttered.

Ohina turned around and caught him in a surprise hug. Then, she said

"Well, you are, but you are my fool!"

They broke apart smiling at each other and continued on their way, hands and hearts intertwined…


	3. Studying Woes

**Studying Woes**

At the River of Star Hotel nearby, a girlish figure was busy toiling away in one of the hotel rooms. The sounds of the busy interstellar festival floated over and she put down her pen and sighed a bit. The sounds of the festival sounded so tempting. She wanted more than anything to go.

"Stupid Math Exam ..." She muttered.

"Just go to the festival, Master. You are an accomplished ghost agent. You have slain dragons, vanquished daemons and saved people. Who cares whether you get an A in your Math exam."

A youngish but low voice answered her comment. She was not even surprised. His frequent presence had become almost second nature by now so she knew exactly who was speaking. She glanced over towards him anyway. A boyish looking figure sat on the window ledge, his back leaning on the window frame. He was dressed in a white cloak with black diamond designs printed on it. A white scarf with black strips was wrapped around his neck and pulled high to cover his mouth. It didn't cover his eyes though, those were always intense, and unfathomable. She felt that she would always get lost in them if she looked into his eyes long enough.

"Well, my parents care… I care. Anyway, why aren't you at the festival, Doppel? I gave everyone leave to go."

"Hmmpm, don't wanna go … I can see that you really want to go though, so why not just go, Master?"

She giggled at that. Her daemon Doppelganger sounded almost a bit petulant.

"I WILL go, Doppel, nothing is going to stop me from enjoying this festival. Just … let me finish studying first. Luckily the festival is for a whole week… sigh. And I already told you before, you can just call me Redoxed."

Doppelganger remained silent. Redoxed knew he could be really stubborn and she still hadn't managed to get him to call her by name. With a small sigh, she plunged back into her Math… though she felt better now, with his companionable silence nearby.

One hour later, Redoxed felt as if she was slowly sinking into a sea of Math symbols and formulas, her head was starting to ache. Then, a delicious smell wafted over and she looked up. Doppelganger was now lodged on the sofa in the hotel room. He was holding a plate of pastries, steaming pie and ice cream. Redoxed stared open mouthed.

"How… did you get those… Did you go to the festival, Doppel?"

"Nah, got them from the hotel. Well, what are you waiting for, the food isn't going to eat itself you know." Doppelganger held up the plate, almost like a challenge.

Redoxed smiled in spite of herself. She got up walked over and sat down on the sofa beside her divina daemon. She took the plate, scooped up a spoon of ice cream and swallowed. The smooth cream slid down her throat, delicious and cold. She felt better already.

"Wow, this is great! But you are a spirit, Doppel, how come you can buy real food and such?"

"This realm where the interstellar Tanabata Festival is held in the stars. In this realm, both human and daemons are wholly physical and may interact freely. I am as solid as a human in this realm, Master."

Doppelganger took up the glass of ice cream and placed it into her hands while he took back the plate of food for Redoxed, holding it nearby. His fingertips brushed lightly across Redoxed's and her hands tingled from the touch. It was the first time Doppelganger had ever felt physically real to her. The sensation sent a quiver through her.

Redoxed had finished the ice cream and started on the pie when she realised and said.

"If you can manifest physically now, you can eat too!" She smiled and with just a hint of mischievousness, brought her fork with pie on it up towards Doppelganger. Doppelganger remained silent but shook his head clearly. But Redoxed insisted, she could be stubborn too.

"I want you to… please?" She brought the fork nearer.

"Tch.." Then there was a slight wavering, and suddenly Doppelganger was no longer there. Instead, the handsome face of the Korean pop star Rain looked into Redoxed's eyes even as he took the fork from her and slowly munched on the pie offered.

Redoxed should be used to this. After all, this was Doppelganger. He could take on whatever human form he choose. However, sitting so near the drop dead looking pop star and again feeling his fingertips actually brush across hers a second time now while taking over the fork again sent a tingle through her again. Redoxed now felt a flush spreading slowly across her face and she quickly looked down back at the pastries.

When they had finished eating. She got back up and went back to her dreaded math.

"Thanks, Rain…" She said gratefully, with just a hint of tease in her tone.

Rain's eyes turned red into the familiar color of Doppelganger's piercing eyes, before his form shimmered, and the familiar white cloaked figure again appeared in his place. Redoxd giggled a little and plunged back to her studies with determination.

Three hours later, it was clearly Maths 1: Redoxed 0. She was now slumped face first into her open book, and her eyes were closed. Her pen had been held upright for the last ten minutes without writing anything. Redoxed's grasp weakened and the pen slowly tumbled onto the desk…

A white cloaked figure walked over silently and looked at his master with resignation. She could be so stubborn at times, just like he was. He slowly bent down, gathered Redoxed into his arms and lifted her up, princess style, letting her lean her head on his chest.

"hmmmm, Doppel… warm…"

Redoxed murmured as he was walking with her towards her bed and he froze, wondering if he had woken her up. Nothing happened, Redoxed instead burrowed further into his warmth and nuzzled him. He became aware that his master was a young woman, and her girlish figure was being clasped in his arms. Physicality was extremely rare for Doppelganger, and the sensations of carrying her was an intoxicating one.

Doppelganger reached the bed slowly, taking a longer time than necessary. Then he carefully bent down and laid Redoxed on the bed. She frowned a little, from leaving his warm arms, but the frown soon smoothed as he pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in. She snuggled further into her blanket, looking really adorable while she was sleeping.

Doppelganger looked steadily at his master for a long time, feeling certain inexplicable feelings and sensations running through him. Then he walked over to the desk light and switched it off, plunging the room into darkness.

"Goodnight … Redoxed."

It was the first time he had called her by her name.

Deep in her sleep, Redoxed smiled, dreaming…


	4. Dinner for a Hare and her Monkey

The girl ran across the marbled floor of the River of Stars hotel looking at her clock piece in panic.

"Oh no, This is awful, simply awful! I'm late! So late!"

Her long fluffy bunny ears flopped madly along with her baby pink curls as she desperately sped towards her destination. She finally reached it, the Eizon restaurant within the hotel, and paused breathing hard, clutching her small handbag. She was dressed in a cute brown dress with pinkish white folds which matched her long curls and bunny ears.

March Hare glanced in hopefully and saw him already seated at one of the tables. She heaved a sigh of relief and walked towards the table.

"Sorry, sorry! I am so sorry, Wukong! Thank goodness you waited for me! I was worried you had left already! You said it was a formal dinner, so I took some time to get ready. I had to choose a nice dress, but I couldn't decide between whether I should wear that a Yukata or a dress, and I didn't know if a yukata was too informal for such a restaurant…"

March Hare slid into the seat opposite still rambling away, in her flustered state. Across her sat a striking young man with brown hair wearing black leather with red cloth. The black leather had many beautiful ornate silver designs all over its surface. A long brown tail slid over from beneath him to twirl around a cup of tea and bring it to his lips for a sip even as he waited for the flustered March Hare to finish. When she finally stopped for breath, he grumbled good-naturedly.

"You are always late, Marchy! I was mad the first few times, but now I am used to it already. Well, I ordered first so that we don't have to wait even more. Your punishment for being late … you have to eat whatever I ordered for you. It's a very expensive roast chicken, so you must make sure you finish every last bit!"

Wukong smiled sardonically after he said it and gleefully took in March Hare's flabbergasted expression.

"Roast … chicken? I … I am a hare, how do you expect me to eat roast chicken!"

March Hare's horrified expression had Wukong giggling away and as she contemplated the thought further, her face turned a slight shade of green.

"I can't eat that! Oh please don't make me…. Wukong, you don't even eat meat yourself either! How could you order meat for me, you … meanie!"

March Hare's ears were really drooping rather low now. But it was too late as the waiter came and placed their order on their table. She quickly hid her face in her hands, not wanting to be faced by a roast chicken in front of her. Her boyfriend's amused chuckles made her peek through her fingers and she realised then that he had ordered Fruit and Vegatable salad for both of them.

"Oh… you tricked me! You…. Monkey!"

March Hare said, blushing. She was smiling though now with relief and she had put her hands down. Her boyfriend was known by many titles, including the grand sounding Qitian DaSheng, but when he played a trick on her, she would always call him monkey.

"Yes I did… You didn't really think I would order meat for either of us did you, Marchy? Are you hungry? Let's dig in!"

Wukong laughed even as he took a generous portion for March Hare and placed it onto her plate before taking some for himself. March Hare smiled at the gesture, and started eating. Her boyfriend was a prankster, given his nature, but he spoiled her silly because he adored her. She had wanted to have a quick dinner before going to the Tanabata festival, but he wanted to start them off with something more formal. So they had agreed to meet at the Hotel's restaurant for a formal dinner first before joining the festival.

Through the dinner, Wukong would alternatively tease her and then joke around in his wry sardonic way and soon warm peals of March Hare's laughter floated from their table. Wukong looked back from his plate at the laughing March Hare with fondness. She had been blushing so red the flush had reached even her long floppy ears and yet she was also laughing now at his latest joke. He loved how they were now perked up happily even as she recovered from her fit of merriment.

"Hahaha! I… I can't eat anymore, Wukong. I think I have laughed until I am full already!"

"I am full as well, but one thing first before we leave." Wukong said, as he got up and went over to help pull the chair for March Hare.

"You have a little smudge here, Marchy." Wukong leaned over and used the napkin to slowly wipe off a little smudge from March Hare's lips. He leaned especially close while he was doing so, and March Hare blushed again as she saw his piercing eyes so close up even as she felt the smooth touch of his napkin over the corner of her mouth.

Then, Wukong sneakily took the opportunity to drop the napkin and kiss March Hare on the lips while he was so close. It was a quick, but searing kiss that took March Hare totally by surprise, and stole her breath away. She felt a little dizzy as heat rose up her cheeks, and she closed her eyes. Then, just as quickly, Wukong broke away, stood at one side and bowed low with a flourish.

"And now that we have eaten… and kissed! Shall we go? After you, sweetheart!" Though his head was bowed low, he kept one eye on March Hare's expression.

March Hare's eyes was still looking glazed and unfocused, and she finally drew a quick breath and gradually came down to earth. Then she realised what just happened, and her eyes darted up to see the next table's couple looking at them and grinning. She blushed a deep red and desperately lowered her head, letting her baby pink curls and floppy ears partially hide her burning face.

"Wukong…" She managed only a feeble protest because she was still recovering from both the passionate kiss as well as the embarrassment after.

Wukong remained in his butler pose and just grinned. March Hare looked utterly adorable right now, with her mussed curls pooling around her flushing face and her long ears quivering a little. He held out his hand to her, and after a long moment of collecting herself, she finally recovered enough to take his hand and stand up.

"I am so going to punish you for that, Wukong!"

March Hare muttered to him. However, she pulled herself close to him with both hands and hid her face on his shoulder, feeling the cold ornate leather cool her face. Wukong laughed merrily, and placed his arm around her. Before they walked away from the table, he stole a quick glance back and saw March Hare's brown handbag lying forgotten on her seat. Without breaking a stride, his long brown tail snaked back and hooked the handbag up even as he led March Hare away.

He smirked as he thought about how he was going to have lots of fun later when she discovered that she had forgotten her handbag. Keeping the little handbag carefully hidden, he reached out and smoothed her pinkish white curls back from her face. As they exited the restaurant, they could see the bridge over the river of stars which the hotel was named after. And just at that moment, they beheld the sight of the two anima spirits Ohina and Odairi running fleetly along the railings, with Odairi calling out to his beloved to be careful. Wukong's eyes widened with delight.

"Hey look Marchy! Wow, that looks so fun! Lets go and run on the bridge railing just like that couple did!"

He exclaimed, already pulling her along towards the bridge.

"What…. Noooo! No way! Wukong, I will never forgive you if you tried that stunt with me on that bridge! I am serious here! Ahhh!"

March Hare's many protests floated through the door of the restaurant much to the merriment of the guests within and was carried away by the stardust laden wind. Wukong's laughter and March Hare's protests mixed in with the general busy sounds of the interstellar Tanabata Festival.


	5. War in the Heavens

**Chapter 5 - War in the Heavens**

Virgo, one of the twelve zodiacs looked around the hall. All of the twelve Zodiacs were there in this huge celestial hall which was suspended in the heavens. Directly above them, the sun could be seen clearly, except that this hall was far closer to the sun than Earth was. At this distance, the sun hung like a massive blazing ball of fire in the black universe above the celestial hall.

Virgo looked over to Libra. She was one of the zodiacs who was considered her closest friend. Libra was a studious looking girl in glasses with bluish white hair.

"Libra … why must we fight here, so close to the sun, and will this really decide anything?"

Libra looked back at Virgo, sighed a bit and said.

"Virgo, this will decide absolutely nothing. The powers of the twelve zodiacs are equal, and no matter how close to the sun we move to, it won't change anything. This whole battle is futile!"

Virgo turned back, sighing along as well. She agreed with Libra, but they were a minority unfortunately. Already, she could sense the build up in power as the rest harnessed the energies of the sun nearby. She raised her hands towards the sun and allowed the sun's powerful rays to suffuse her, turning herself into a conduct for its power…

Time passed. Was it an eternity? Or had it only been a moment? But as Virgo clutched her head, she knew that it didn't matter any more. All she knew was that this had been a colossal mistake. Things were spiralling out of control. The sun's power kept on pouring into her, and she couldn't stop it. It had been invigorating at first, then it had become like a drug, heightening all of her senses and powers to an ectasy beyond whatever she had ever dreamed of. But then it had continued. Power kept on powering through her like that of an ever flowing river. Virgo tried to scream, to call out, to try and shut it off. But it was too late, nothing but a whimper crept from her throat. She tried to hang on desperately, hoping that somehow, sometimes, it would stop.

Through blurry eyes, she could see all the other zodiacs experiencing the same agony that she was. Power was coursing through all of them, but it was going out of control. None of them could control it. Libra, who was nearest to her, was trying to scream a wordless cry. Virgo, tried to reach out her hand towards her, hoping for and seeking comfort. But her eyes widened in horror as Libra form wavered, and finally split apart. Her arms lengthened, a huge golden angel like wing sprouted from one shoulder while another similar but darkened wing sprouted from the other side. Libra expanded in size even as her skin split apart and reformed.

Virgo could not even offer any comfort to her closest friend for similar changes were happening to her as well. Pain ripped through her entire body, but no sound emerged other than a strangled little cry. Her body was expanding as well and splitting apart. Virgo's vision was fading, her eyes were closed now. Soon, there was nothing left but that everlasting and excruciating pain…

The twelve Zodiacs, corrupted by the sun's overwhelming power had now lost all reason and they mindlessly tore at each other and themselves, trying to find some escape. They had forgotten even why they were originally there, or who they were. The sun's power, infused into them had turned them into something totally different now. Massive energies were unleashed as the galaxy war erupted. Then amidst the turmoil, one massive metallic form blazing with energies, encasing the limp pathetic body of a girl once known as Virgo, was launched out of the celestial hall and plunged like a meteor towards earth. The now monstrous Virgo Fallen screamed out its anguish and horror into the heavens, promising death and destruction. Far below, the interstellar Tanabata festival, held in the stars stood directly in its path of descent…

She was the organiser of the interstellar Tanabata Festival. Pink hair was tied up in a fashionable bow atop her head and she was dressed in a purple puffed up ball gown. Orihime looked across at her sweetheart Hikoboshi and smiled fondly. Even though he looked rather exhausted, he still looked totally handsome to her.

"Orihime, why are we spending so much effort with the previous time we have this year organising such a massive event? I am so tired! I much rather we just cherish this once in a year opportunity we have with each other quietly like we have always done…"

Hikoboshi gave a big stretch and a yawn. Orihime walked over to where he was sitting and gently placed her hands on his shoulders and started to massage it gently. Hikoboshi's complaints trailed away as he was silenced by Orihime's gentle ministrations.

"Poor dear! Sorry to make you work so hard this year! We have celebrated our once a year union with just the two of us for thousands of years now, this year you know I wanted to try something different. Besides … wouldn't it be sweet if through our efforts, more lovers could come together. I never want anyone else to have to suffer the kind of separation that we are forced to endure even till today."

At this, Orihime's gentle soft voice trembled just a little and her hands slowed. Hikoboshi reached up and grasped her hands firmly. He turned and rose to face her, cupping her delicate face with one hand.

"Orihime, you are right. I am sorry if I was complaining. You know I would do anything for you... Let's make sure this festival is a big success and a memorable one for all that have joined this year!"

Orihime smiled and blushed a little under Hikoboshi's tender look. She clasped her hands around Hikoboshi and hugged him tightly. For a moment, the two said nothing and just lost themselves in each other's arms. Their love had endured for thousands of years and even now, it was still as strong as it once was.

Suddenly, a loud knocking on the door shattered the quiet intimate moment, startling both of them.

"This is Captain Devine of the Inquisition arm of the ghost guild! Open the door!"

Outside, a stern faced man dressed in a captains outfit with a chiselled face stood at the door, pounding on it impatiently. A whole contingent of the ghost guild's inquisition's guard stood behind him. One of the sergeants on the guard asked

"Captain Devine, what if they won't open the door?"

The captain turned to the Sergeant and said

"Then we will break it down by force!"

He turned back and pounded on the door again.

"Open the door! We know you are in there Orihime and Hikoboshi! This is my last warning, we will enter by force after this!"

Finally, the Captain heard the click of the lock and slowly the door opened. Orihime and Hikoboshi peeked out hesitantly from the doorway.

"What may we do for you, Captain?"

Hikoboshi asked, his voice held a tremor in it as he and Orihime beheld the large number of guards behind the Captain.

"We will talk inside… Sergeant! You stay outside here with half of the men!"

Captain Devine ordered his sergeant and he then strode through the doorway with half of the inquisition following closely behind.

"Hmmm, I don't like this. Why is the Ghost Guild's Inquisition here in such force at the festival and what do they want with Orihime and Hikoboshi?"

The voice came from a woman who was sitting on the roof of a nearby house. She had clear emerald eyes and long red lustrous hair. Her face had a pale exotic beauty with a hint of coldness. Her angular features stood in sharp contrast to her long red tresses. Those emerald eyes currently bore a hint of worry as she took in the scene.

"Darling, its really not our business, but I am guessing you still want to stick your pretty nose into this, and ruin our lovely date …"

Sitting beside her on the roof was a man with stylish short hair and a youthful face. He was dressed in comfortable but trendy clothes and he had a relaxed unperturbed air about him. He smiled and gave a languid stretch even as he threw that backhanded comment at the woman sitting beside him. She shifted just a little in irritation at his cavalier tone, but as she pondered the situation further, she let it drop. He had always been like that. She made up her mind and stood up.

"I am going to go and take a look, stay here and wait for me, Crobat. This won't take long!"

And without waiting for an answer, she leapt lightly off the roof and landed on the adjacent roof of the building from which Captain Devine had just entered. But she turned to see Crobat landing silently right next to her as well.

"Batty…"

Her warning tone spoke volumes even as her emerald green eyes looked straight at Crobat, challenging him.

"I just don't want to miss the fun darling! Don't worry, I promise I won't interfere at all. If you want, I won't lift a single finger to help you if you run into trouble at all!"

His smooth unhurried reply belied the ease in which he had kept pace with her. He answered her stern look with raised eyebrows and a slight wry grin. She sighed a little and assented silently. He could be just as stubborn as she was about certain things, though he was the perfect gentlemen… most of the time.

"Fine, let's go, Crobat!"

"Of course, my dear. Lead the way!"

Crobat smiled. His date with Elhana had taken a very interesting turn …


End file.
